dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Gobball's Court
Prior to the 1.15.3 update, the Gobball Dungeon was the easiest dungeon in the game, but that honor now belongs to the Field Dungeon or Incarnam Dungeon. However, it remains popular at all levels because of the drops. A party with characters in the 20s or 30s should have little trouble completing it. Access To enter the dungeon, give a Gobball Dungeon Key to Altair at Tainela (2,-34). NOTE: Trying to follow the moves of someone in the dungeon may prove innacurate. The Dungeon entry, however, IS at 2,-34 Dungeon levels Room 1 * 2 White Gobbly (1,1) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1) Room 2 * 4 White Gobbly (1,1,1,1) * 4 Black Gobbly (1,1,1,1) Room 3 * 2 Gobball (3,3) * 2 White Gobbly (1,1) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1) Room 4 * 3 Gobball (9,6,6) * 3 White Gobbly (2,2,2) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1,1) Room 5 * 4 Gobball (6,6,6,6) * 2 White Gobbly (2,2) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1) Room 6 * 6 Gobball (6,6,6,6,6,6) * 1 White Gobbly (3) * 1 Black Gobbly (3) Room 7 * 8 Gobball (12,12,9,9,9,6,3,3) Room 8 * 2 Gobball War Chief (17,17) * 6 Gobball (12,12,12,12,9,9) Room 9 * 4 Gobball War Chief (23,21,19,17) * 4 Gobball (15,15,15,15) Room 10 * 1 Royal Gobball (43) * 3 Gobball War Chief (23,21,19) * 4 Gobball (15,15,12,12) Benefits The prize for completing the dungeon is a Bow Meow pet. However, the primary benefit is the chance of drops from the Royal Gobball on the last level. Strategy General It is important to note that with the exception of the black and White Gobblys, none of the creatures in this dungeon have ranged attacks. It is possible to decimate the ranks of an attacking gobball force from long range as they approach player characters. In this way, most of the fights in this dungeon can be won without suffering damage at all. Level 10, The Royal As of the update, characters begin this level surrounded. As such, it is good to have a few close combat fighers with you. When first starting out, place any Eniripsas on the corners to raise the AP of your fighters, and get the best close-combat fighter by the royal. If the royal starts off in the middle, be prepared to heal heavily. It's also a good idea to just kill all the smaller gobballs first, ignoring the royal completely. It will often just run away and not hit the party members. If you can keep 5 squares away from it, it often just stands still. (note: it does not need a line of sight when using gobball heal) (Note: If you are planning to go before the royal you need alot of initiative, 1320 was not enough for me to go before it, my friends say its somewhere around 1500 please check.) 1500 Seems accurate. I have 1523, and I start before the royal. I have 2000 initiative, i always go before royal. Completion Times The average pick-up party of 6 to 8 people of levels between 20 and 60 will generally take between 30 and 60 minutes to complete the dungeon. This is the kind of group formed by going to the dungeon entrance and joining random people wanting to do the dungeon there. Actually forming such a group may take 10 to 20 minutes in and of itself. However, many high level individuals regularly do Gobball dungeon runs, and completion times drop sharply with higher level characters in the party. A group with one or more 100+ level characters will generally take 15 to 25 minutes to complete the dungeon. A sufficiently high level Sadida/Intelligence/Sadida/Damage and intell cras can take a group through the dungeon in 8 to 10 minutes. Knowing good placement tactics can decrease the time to complete this dungeon substantially. With mid levels enu and a hard hitting sram (level 50-60 for both), you can complete the dungeon in under 15 minutes as well, as long as you stand in the correct positions. Adding 1 more party member, or not starting in the better positions can double or even triple your time.. I can solo this dung and complete it in under 10 mins--Legendary-Rob Category:Dungeon de:Fresssack-Dungeon